Fading Lilacs
by StolenSoul4818
Summary: When a boy with an interesting situation gets accepted to Hogwarts, he soon finds himself in a world of complete mystery to him.
1. Being accepted?

Disclaimer-I don't own it. I'd be rich if I did and if I did, why would I be posting fanfiction of it???

Warning- This story will contain slash. It's a SB/RL pairing. If you don't like it and/or think its sick, to bad for you you simple minded thing you. Go read something else and don't flame me about it.

Hogwarts was the place of my dreams. A place I had long since longed to attend, a place I longed to visit at the very least. But options aren't forthcoming for a person in my position.

So when I got the letter, saying that I had been accepted to this notoruis school for wizadry and withccraft, one of the finest schools in its kind, I was estatic. I jumped for joy and, as embaressing as it is for me to say this, I cried. I was to meet with the headmaster at a local cafe and discuss 'the situation'. I didn't care that my illness could get in the way, that if people found out I could become the school freak, or worse, be expelled for the discovery. I didn't care about gaining friends or meeting new people, people unlike the like of which I lived near. I wanted to learn, and I wanted a chance to be normal for once.

I packed my trunks a week early, jumping for joy at the mere mention of the school. My school. The school I was to attend and gain some sort of acceptance in.

Perhaps you know the feeling, regardless if your a werewolf or not. Perhaps you know what it feels like to be overwhelmed with joy at an upcoming event that you had long since spent long nights in a dark room dreaming about. Perhaps you know the feeling of happiness and excitment that goes along with it. And perhaps not. But I know the feeling well. I know it thoroughly anf completely.

I was going to live my dreams.

A/N- Sorry it was short. I would have posted more but the next section of the story desperatly needs to be fixed. Please Review? I loooove reviewers and this is my first fanfic EVER so they would be greatly appreciated! I need some sort of feed back, good or bad, to decide whether or not to just delete this story or continue updating and writing. Oh and the spelling probably really sucks but my word doesn't have spell check :( If someone volunteers for the position of making my story pretty and correctly spelled without reward except for my eternal graditude, I would love them forever!


	2. Lost?

Disclamer- It's slash. Mwuhahahahaha. Because I love this couple and I'm a fan of a well done slash story. I've read some and I really wanted to give it a try myself. And I don't own the chars or anything about hogwarts. I own the soda I'm drinking!!! Well actually no I don't....my step dad bought it for me....ok this sucks. Anyways, replies to my lovely reveiwers are at the bottom.

------------------------------

I looked about the train station, a sense of a pleasanty uneasiness in my heart. there was a bounce to my steps and I couldn't keep the smile from my face. I was just like a dream to me. I again turned my attention to the crumpled slip of paper in my hand that read Platform 9 3/4 (if I'm wrong tell me) and sighed. I was only at platform one.

Upon reaching platform nine, I was suprised when I didn't see any sign indicating a platform 9 3/4's. Had I gone to the write train station? What if I had? Then I would be late for the train. I paniced, checking the slip again and looking around helplessly. This was bad. So very bad.

-Sirius' P.O.V. (sort of)-

He made his way down the pathway, towards his platform. This would be another year of too much homeowork and probably one too many hangovers. James had been talking of nothing else during the summer, when they had seen each other, but the party he would be throwing.

He had helped planned it, of course. Fire Whiskey was fire whiskey, any way you looked at it. And Sirius love his fire whiskey. So, being the good friend that he is, he sent out owls to every one he knew, which was almost every Gryffindor. The letters generally told them that they were attending and asking about what they could throw in. Some replied that they were honored he had asked them to attend a party he was throwing. Some said "Sure, I've got some good shit we can drink." None came back with a negative.

He smiled slightly. He loved the attention they showered him with, how the girls talked about him in their dorms and fantasized about him. He loved the chocolates he gave them and how they said the sweetest words. He loved using them. They were such fools for believing him, his suggestive smiles, his fond words...

He approached the his platform and was stopped dead in his tacks. He was...beautiful. A mass of sandy blonde hair that could easily be mistaken as a light brown shown in the morning light, glints of gold shining in the sunlight, hung a little below his chin. The top half was tied up, while the bottom was left to hang. It looked so soft. He just wanted to reach out and touch it, to feel it, to bury his hand inside it. In profile, the boy had a straight nose, long and small in width, with the tiniest hint of rose on his pale cheeks. His skin was so smooth, like silk that was smoothed and spread over a skull. His eyes of a color he couldn't see were framed by the pale eyelashes that curled and stretched out from his eye lids. They were like a womans. He stood with a trunk by his feet, being not a tall boy but not a small one at 5 foot 6 inches. His sweater was of a pale green color, and his jeans were ripped and faded. A look of confusion had set itself on that beautiful lips, his generous lips cracked a little in anxiety.

Sirius reached out with his free hand.

----------------

I felt a warm hand on me shoulder, sending a remarkable warm shock through my body, and I turned around, knocking the hand off.

I stared at the pale hand, one with finernails that were trimmed and neat and followed it up a sturdy arm to a chest that was wide and showed muscle. I felt my face grow hot and I looked up to the persons face quickly. A pair of blue eyes stared at me, beneath dark eyebrows, one of which were arched. Fine, lovely lips were spread into a lopsided grin, making the smallest of dimples on a fine cheek. The boy wore a tank top that had obviously adorned sleeves at one point and a pair of shorts that went to his knee's, hanging off his hips with a belt of thin leather. A trunk lie at his feet, next to the pair of strong legs that were slightly apart and tucked into a pair of sagging sogs and beat up sneackers. I looked back to those eyes, framed by short and thick sooty eye lashes that curled ever so slightly and to the hair that was like a fine black velvet, spilling over his shoulders and down well into his chest. That broad chest. I felt the warmth and I looked up once again.

-Sirius' P.O.V.-

Those eyes were the color of a fine whiskey, a liquid that amber that shown with the same streaks and fleaks of gold as his hair. How was that possible? He was so.....lovely?

Sirius was dumfounded. Never before had he saw a person, let alone another GUY lovely. What was with him. James must have slipped him something. This was madness.

----------------

I found myself staring out the ground but a hand, a finely mannicured hand, reach into my line of vision. I looked up.

"Do you need help?" His voice was a cold ice, but somehow...endearing. I reached out and took his hand in my own, having long since dropped my slip of parchment. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks."

**_A/N_**- Well, this one was longer, as promised!!! I'm sorry about the pause in my update. I had Gig Harbor Renn faire and I was doing German this year, so it got hectic. My sister decided she wanted to go so I had to hurry up and find her a costume and then the person forgot to bring it so she had to wear mine and I got to wear Jena's while she dressed Irish. Well anyways, it just got really hectic here and I was gone all weekend. Anyways onto my reviewers:

Ayalone- Thank you! I'm glad you thought it was cute. And e-mail me at so we can see about you spell checking and stuff. Thanks again! And I love you! I think the first few reviewers deserve props becuase so many just read a story by the number of reviews. Your obviously not one of those people! ::gives you cake and a cookie::

MelissaMoony- I made the next chapter longer! Short chapter annoy me too! I'm all like "GRRR!!!!" But anywho, thanks! I hope I'm off to a good start! And your e-mail address didn't work. e-mail me at the e-mail address I listed above and we'll see if its still open. Thanks for adding me to your favorite stories, btw! I was checking for more good stories! I found some too! Thanks! You get cookies and a cake too! ::gives them too you::

Emerald Tigriss- Well thats ok! I forgive you! I can't beta either because of my cursed computer. I put a description in for you, though I kind of might have sort of let my imagination go wild. He actually looks a lot like an ex of mine. Not personality wise. But that where the inspiration for the hair came from. I'll forgive you for being demaning . ' lol You have every right. I will do what I can, though my schedule is weird right now so updates will be when I can. I hope I can make this a beautiful story for you to read! ::cookies and cake for you also!::

Anyways, thank you for the reviews! They were much appreciated!! Keep it up please!!!! Look who's demanding now.....' But they made me smile. And thats good. I hope you liked this one! Tell me what you guys thought!


	3. Another Face

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything Harry Potter related. Sorry. Although I hung out with a friend today and she had a 'great' business idea, involving a massage company and girls in slutty, vibrating underwear giving massages. Freaky she is. Anywho, that had nothing to do with anything. There's still slash. So . . . yeah. Here we go.

We boarded the train and I stared around in amazement. It was so beautiful. Soft woods, a polished chestnut color, antique doors and railing. Students ran about, rushing to their compartments and talking to friends. I looked at the boy who had helped me through the platform and then preceded to carry my trunk. He glanced around, grinning and winking at the girls, who in turn either sent him flashy, seductive grins or turned away, blushes gracing their faces and giggled amongst themselves.

I felt a pang of something wrench at my heart and I looked away. "Umm . . . I never actually caught your name."

Eyes streaked with a pale silver looked at me inquiringly and then his lips

spread into a wide grin. From his neck came a soft chuckle and I resisted the urge to reach out and touch the smooth skin of his neck. I watched his lips open and form the beginnings of words.

"Sirius Black." I jumped. His voice was so high! He sounded like . . . like a girl! I gaped openly at him. Hadn't his voice just been deep?

-Sirius Vision (POV was getting old to write.)-

Sirius flinched at the high pitched phrasing of his name and turned to meet a pair of angry brown eyes.

"Liz. How have you been?" He flashed a cheeky grin, hoping she would just leave. So maybe he had forgotten to reply to a few of her letters . . . maybe about seven or so. It had just . . . slipped his mind.

Her eyes blazed into his, turning into a color remarkably near black. He felt small hands grip the collar of his shirt and give a good shake.

"You would know, had you written back to me."

"Yes well, I got . . . busy. Sorry about that. "He gave her another grin, his trademark heartthrob grin, and kissed her cheek. "You'll forgive me, won't you?"

Her eyes softened and she blushed. "Of course I will, silly. Now . . . are you sitting with Potter or are you . . . up for my company?"

"I'm sitting with James, of course. I always do. You know that. Now, excuse me, but I have to get going." He stepped away from her and brushed by, his long strides carrying him swiftly toward his compartment at the back.

I looked at the girl curiously. This Liz certainly was beautiful. Her blonde hair in pony tails, her eyes a doe brown with a seductive leer laced into them. Her hips were soft, covered in a pair of hip hugging jeans that had rips at the knee's. Her tank top was blue. She was thin and soft and . . . completely the embodiment of feminine beauty.

"Who are you?"

I looked up and smiled a little at her. "Remus Lupin. You?"

She smiled openly at me and patted me on the shoulder. "Liz Dimmel." Her eyes followed Sirius' fading back and she returned her gaze to me. "You might give him a run for his money, love. You are a cute one. But our Sirius . . . there's something about him. It's like . . . godly, or something. Anyways, where are you sitting?"

I blushed and gave a small shrug.

"Nowhere? Well, that won't do. Come, you can sit with me and the girls. I'm sure we'll have an awesome time." She winked at me and we set off.

-Sirius' Vision-

He turned around just in time to see the strange boy walk into an all too familiar compartment. Hearing the giggles and the talking he turned to leave.

Let the poor boy learn on his own what kind of trouble that chick was. Heaven forbid he warn him . . . Why would he warn him? Every man for himself, right? Anyways, he thought, I am so much better than him. The girls will get bored and come running to me for entertainment.

He sighed and turned around once again. He strode down the pathway and knocked on the compartment. A pair of familiar brown eyes met him. "Can I have him back?"

"Is he yours, love?"

"Is he yours?" Sirius cocked his eyebrow at her and leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Fine. You win. But only if he wants to go. "She turned back and dragged Remus over. "Him or us, babe."

I looked from one entity to the other, and I bit my lip. I had to choose? Why? I didn't know what to do so my gaze fell upon my feet, and I kicked at the ground.

"Oh bugger this." I felt my arm being gripped and I was pulled into a strong chest. I looked up and my cheeks grew warm.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Liz placed her hands upon her hips and gave Sirius a dangerous glare.

"Sue me. Give me his trunk."

Liz sighed and motioned to one of the girls who immediately did as she was bidden. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Sirius. Otherwise, I'd fight for that piece of ass."

I blushed darker and looked away from her. My, what a pretty brown my shoes were. The laces could be replaced, of course, but that could be done at school.

"Thanks, Liz. See you around."

"Yeah, yeah. Next pretty is mine. Now beat it." She gave us a grin and winked at me once again. I felt myself being dragged out of the compartment and into the hall. The train burst to a start, and I grabbed the railing for support. He grinned at me and laughed loudly.

"Stay away from them. Liz is a bitch. They're way easy and conniving to top that off. They're just bad news if you don't know what your doing."

"I know what I'm doing. I don't need someone else to make my decisions for me!" I glared at him, although I was not truly angry.

"Really? You sure as hell didn't complain when I did." He grinned and picked up my trunk with the same ease as before. "Anyways, lets be off. James will be wondering if I missed the damn train again. And I'm sure Peter will LOVE you."

He smirked at me.

Peter? James? I hadn't even wanted friends when I came here. Was I to receive them? I followed after Sirius nervously. Finally we stopped at the last compartment of the train and he swung open the door.

"Dammit, Sirius, where the hell have you been?" a boy with tawny black hair that stuck out in every direction fired angrily at Sirius. He stood up at the sight of us, and I hid easily behind the tall boy in front of me.

"Yes, where have you been?" A soft voice from the corner added. I cocked my eyebrow and wondered who the owner could be. I writhed my hands and stared at them.

"Got caught up. How was your summer, James? You and Lily finally fuck?"

"I'd call it love making." The person called James said, his voice rising slightly.

"Call it whatever you want. I don't care. So was that a yes?" He was being so rude! That's personal! I nudged him in the back, and he gave a startled jump. "Oh! You! Uh, yeah, and I found someone on my way." He side stepped to the right, leaving me to face them.

"Hello." I looked down as my hands continued to wring each other. They stared at me, one in disgust and the other in curiosity.

Wonderful.

A/N- Well that was a fun chapter to write. Liz is based off of a friend of

mine, who surprise surprise, is named Liz. But anyways. I just finished with what I hope will be the last of the Renn faires I go to this year so I'll probably, probably being the key word there, will end up updating more. I wrote this chapter listening to Brown Eyed Girl. Go figure. Chapter three already. Whoo hooo!!!! Oh and cookies and cake to all my reviewers.

Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S- You love it? Yay!!! I'm glad I'm making it cute. This chap, I know, wasn't very cute, but the cuteness will prevail!!! Anyways, If you have stories I will be checking them out.

Ayalone- Thanks for being my super duper, spelling person! See how pretty this chap is, people? It's Ayalone's fault! Mwuhahaha!!!! I love you! Anyways, I knew you liked cookies because....erm....I'm stalking you? Or something like that. Don't look out you window.....mwuhahaha ;)

frosch- You like it? Yay! ::does a dance:: Umm...this is going to sound really stupid but what's a lemon?

The Dark One Reborn- I would have thought the same thing lol. Thank you for

your review!!! .

Anyways, peoples, keep reviewing. It boosts my ego into continuing this story. :) No, just kidding, but seriously, keep reviewing, it makes me feel soo special!!!!


	4. Meeting

Disclaimer- Own nothing. Too bad for me.....I just spilled my drink all over my floor though....dammit...That was my last soda too. How am I going to stay awake long enough to write this chapter without my caffeine!!! I am NOT an addict..... I do, however, own a stuffed dog thats missing his tail. His name is Elvis. He sends his regards.

Sorry about the wait, peeps. Things got way bad in my house, my sister moved to Germany and I started high school. I just finished my last assignments for Orientation so I SHOULD, should being the keyword there, update more. But I probably shouldn't say that because then I'll jinx myself.

Writers block sucked. Couldn't shake it for the longest time. But anyways, here we go. I AM NOT DEAD!!!!! . Although you guys have probably formed a lynching mob during my absence. hehehehe....

------------------------------

James flashed me a wide smile, his eyes open and friendly, a mop of unruly black hair on top of his pale head. He took a few steps towards me and held out his hand. " 'Ello! I'm James Potter!"I took his hand cautiously. I had met people before that were my age, though for only brief encounters, and none of them seemed too keen of the idea of my existence. They didn't even know of my condition and they hated me. I almost expected the same reaction from these boys, but I managed to calmly say my name.

He gripped my hand firmly and pulled me into a one armed hug. I tensed a bit but I returned it nonetheless. James withdrew and grinned. "Welcome welcome. Sirius bites, watch out." He walked back to his seat on the lush red velvet bench. I grinned back at him and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey! I do nothing of the sort you great prat." Sirius shot a playful glare in the direction of James but otherwise seemed to take no notice of the comment. He plopped down next to James and quickly fell into a conversation about some girl they both knew. I looked nervously to the other boy, who had been watching me with eyes I could not read. I picked up the handle on my trunk and made my way slowly across the compartment to where he was seated.

"Is it Peter?" I gave him a smile and this time I was the one to hold my hand out in greeting. The boy glared at it and made no move to take it. I retrieved it quickly and felt my face grow hot with embarrassment. The friend thing...I knew it was to good to be true. Now I just had to wait for the other two to do it too.

"Peter, you bloody jerk! Be sociable!" Sirius was on him on a second, putting him in a loose headlock and inflicting a noogie(the fist to the head thing and then rubbing it thing) on the boys dry brown hair. I heard James call out an agreement and laugh, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. It seemed like he had it rough with his friends. I knew I should wait until knowing them better before making that judgement but it's just the way it seemed.

"Let him go, please, Sirius. He didn't do anything wrong. If he doesn't want to shake my hand, he doesn't want to shake my hand." I gave a small reassuring smile to Sirius who seemed to lighten up to Peter at my comment. He let go of him after one last good rub and returned to his seat.

Peter looked up at me, his eyes filled with wonder. He looked down suddenly, as if ashamed. I suppose I would have been too if I had treated someone so rudely. I, instead of returning the unkind gesture of before, motioned to the space next to him on the bench. "May I have a seat with you?"

The boy nodded, unable to meet my eyes, and I sat down, keeping a good distance between us. Peter was a plump thing, short with a sort of mousy presence. Upon closer inspection I noticed that his hair held almost no texture. His green t-shirt was tucked into a pair of crisp black jeans that still had the fold lines in them. His eyes were of the same color as his hair, a brown not light, but not dark. The only way a person can describe such a color is to just call it what it is. Brown. Simple as that. His skin had a sort of yellow tinge to it, perhaps a condition, an illness of some sort, or perhaps it was just a poor diet and bad skin care. If I was a brave soul I could have asked him all sorts of questions. But, I'm ashamed to say, I am a coward. I held my tongue and fished a book out of my trunk, opening to a book marked page and began to read, slipping the bookmark in the back fold of the book.

-Sirius Vision-

He only half listened to James' rant about the summer and how boring the later weeks of it had been. They had both been busy with school, James shopping and laughing with his parents, and Sirius wishing he could be anywhere his were not. Instead he watched the beautiful creature that sat across from him. His sandy hair caught the light, glints of the softest gold showering throughout the soft stands. His eyes, the liquid amber they were, glinted even more beautifully now than they had when he had first gazed into them. The streaks of gold in them seemed to stand out brightly, creating a contrast that was captivating and hard to pull ones eyes from. Sirius felt his gaze drop lower, to the thin frame of the boy hidden by the woven green sweater he wore.

Who wore a sweater at the end of summer? It was still blazing hot out, and Sirius was even uncomfortable in his shorts and tank top. But Remus seemed to

feel no such feeling of discomfort. He sat reading a book in the fresh light of morning, seemingly content. This boy could easily be a model. There was something about his presence that made Sirius want to...

"Sirius! Dammit, you bloody goof, are you even listening?" James nudged him in the side, his eyes on his hands which were unwrapping a chocolate frog.

"Apparently not. What were you saying?" He sighed and shook his head. He could analyze the boy later, James obviously was in a need for attention. And, as his best friend, he was willing to give it too him. Usually, nothing could drag Sirius out of a conversation with James, especially unknowingly. But Remus did, and it unnerved Sirius.

"I was asking you who was bringing what. Not that it matters much anyways, with us already being on our way to school. I just want to know what to plan on."

"Oh, just the usual." Sirius quickly went over his list mentally and nodded. Everything was taken care of. Fire whiskey and other assortments of goodies such as it should be tucked safely into the bottoms of trunks, hidden from peering eyes, throughout the train. He'd double check once they got to the school and he had time to talk to people, but right now he was more than happy just staying where he was.

"Good good!" James gave him a wide grin and chuckled. "This ought to be good. Maybe we can get Lily to agree to come. Did she reply to the invitation?"

"No."

"Really?" James sounded disappointed, but shrugged.

"Yup. It would kind of be hard for her too, you see, because I didn't bother sending one out to her."

A look of shock, then rage, then annoyance crossed James' face. "And why the hell not??"

"Well there are a few reasons. One, Lily hates me with a passion and anything from me she would most likely burn. Two, she'd turn us in as soon as we got to school. And three, on the off chance that she didn't turn us in or burn the letter, she wouldn't have come. She's too goody to get good and smashed with the rest of us."

James opened his mouth to disagree, but Sirius smirked when he saw him snap his jaw shut. "You have a point."

"Actually, to be exact, I had three. All of which were very good if I do say so myself."

"Well don't. You don't have to rub it in." James passed him a frog, which Sirius ripped open and ate immediatly. He looked at his card then put it away. He already had it.

James fell silent, probably thinking up ways to go about setting up the party, or more likely than the last, to get Lily to not despise him. Sirius shook his head and returned his attention to the stunning boy across the compartment. If only he wasn't so damned pretty. Then he and James could have a real fun time on this trip. Sirius sighed and got up, stretching slightly. "I'm going to go check on the stock people brought. I'll be back later." He didn't even wait for a reply, instead hurried out and down to the front of the train to clear his mind before he sent out to do what he did best. Socialize.

-------------------

I looked up from my book to see Sirius leave with only a few short words. I lifted my hand to wave and say bye, but he was already gone. That boy certainly seemed moody enough. He looked around to check on the others. James, seeming to not even know Sirius had left, just stared at the passing scenery though not even really taking in the genuine beauty of it. He seemed to be in a world far away and I wondered where his mind had wandered off too.

I then turned my attention to Peter who had fallen asleep in such a way his neck would hurt to the extreme with a very bad kink if he didn't have something to support his head. I looked around, but James was off in his own world still, so I sighed. I opened my trunk and fished out a very large, thick sweater. I refolded it in a way that it would make a pillow sufficient enough for what it would be used for. Standing, I very carefully lifted his head, placing the sweater as gently yet quickly as I could where his head would rest, then returned Peters head to its resting place.

I sat back down and looked up to see James staring at me. I gave him a small smile and he returned it but his eyes were still somewhat confused. He went to open his mouth but I put my fingers to my mouth, in a signal to be quiet and let Peter sleep. James shook his head, then returned his gaze to the passing world, though I think he might have actually been seeing it this time. I picked up my book, and returned to taking in a world well written, with people well thought out.

-Sirius Vision-

Sirius finished his rounds without disturbance or the slightest sign of Malfoy and his little lackey, Snape. Everyone seemed to have carried through with their promises and the alchohal collection for this party seemed to be quite a bit greater than what they would need for two. Liz had grinned at him, telling him in addition to her booze, she had brought quite a lot of other things that could be quite useful in a certain environment. Sirius had grinned and told her that he had no interest in a loose woman, at which he recieved a playful shove.

But overall, it went uneventful without entertainment. He made his way back to his compartment from the back of the train slowly, taking great care to stop and flirt with the girls and remind them again about the party and how he'd love to hang out with them. They giggled and told him they were sure it would be a blast, while a select few only nodded, blushes gracing their faces. Sirius found himself grinning after he left another group of giddy and embarrassed girls. It was too easy.

"Still whoring around, Black? It seems to be the only thing your good at." A familiar voice that cut through the aisle stuck his ears. He turned and found himself facing the very two people he had hoped not to see.

"Well, it's better than being good at nothing, as youre so well acquainted with, Malfoy. And Snape. Still his faithful lackey? Can't say I'm suprised you grease ball. Seems to be the only thing you'll ever amount to." Sirius listened to Snape growl obscenities and Malfoy remained as unemotional as ever.

"It's rather difficult to comprehend how scum like you could possibly be pure blood." Malfoy put a hand on one of his overly thin hips that jutted out in the most unattractive way. The boy had almost to pyshical strength but when it came to magic he was a genius. Sirius himself was the only one that was his match out of the students at school. And Malfoy didn't care for that one bit.

"Right back at you. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be getting back to my compartment to my friends now. Surely you'll want to do the same. Wait, I'm sorry I forgot. You don't have any friends. Regardless, I think I'll be taking a nap. You know how tiring all that attention and adoration can be. Wait a minute. My bad again. You wouldn't know." Sirius turned around and walked insolently away from his enemy, the single person he hated as much as he did his family.

A/N-

Well, I gave this one shot before but then totally rewrote it after some very wise words from Ayalone. She was right. I re-read what I had previously wrote and I hate it!!! . Well, I think this one is quite long. The story itself is 3 pages long at size ten font. Vey proud of myself and I am happy with the result. I hope you all are still out there ready to read my story again!! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I tried really hard! But I'll warn you, I'm a moody writer. So the story will have various writing styles depending on my mood.

Queen Of Paperclips- Thank you! and I can't tell you where I'm going with this, or exactly how I'm going to develop the characters, so reallly they'll be developed depending on what mood I'm in when I'm writing. Thank you, though, for your compliments. I try to not have my characters hide too much, and since these aren't my chars I have to really be careful. I have decided to make Remus a strong char, he's just shy around Sirius and women. So he's shy around those he likes. Like as in attracted too. Sirius is just Sirius, says too much and screws up a lot. Remus will break down around Remus and will only be bride like because he's shy.

Ruby- Thank you for the info on the lemons and limes...lol It sounds like birds and bees which it kind of is. Ok, I'll call you Ruby. RUBY IS AWESOME!!! ALL KISS HER FEET! I bet yours wasn't so bad. Mines not doing too well so don't feel bad.

Ayalone- Yes...move your chair in fear...mwuhahahaha...An rpg huh? Is it any good? Is it a good thing to be reminded of it.

Well thats it for now. READ AND REVIEW!!!! Please? Pretty Please? Boost my on....


	5. hehehe

Hi all! It's me, the slacker of an author for this story!

Well.....I've sort of decided to put this on a probably permenant break. They characters are so unlike me, it's hard for me to write from their prespective sometimes. Plues I have no basic plot line in mind. I kind of started it as a spur of the moment kind of thing. I really love this pairing though. And I'm finally getting my life back together. It's been rough. Really flipping rough. And well, this story was never a passion for me. I started it off in a mood I am almost never in and I have yet to be able to truly live up to the first chapter. Bad bad me.

So in short, I might update more on this story. But expect it to be slow. And not for a long time yet.

Sorry for this people!

I will however, be starting a story on Draco and an original character. I've been playing with this idea religiously it seems, since before the creation of Fading Lilacs. Yeah, it'll be lovey dovey. But since the begining of Fading, I've had quite a few lessons on love and I kind of just want to rationalize out how I feel and what I could have done different through this.

Sorry again!


End file.
